Heinz Krauss IX
'Kaiser Heinz Krauss IX '(Heinz Sigmandus Holf Krauss; born April 2nd, 1846 - died TBA, 1910) was Kaiser of the Servothian State and Homeland from July 17th, 1871, until his death in the year of 1910. Heinz is one of the last of the ancient Krauss royal family, the last to take the line to date being Anton Krauss, his nephew. He saw that the Servothian Economic Plan was completed, and that the Military Plan was intiated and also completed. He also was a founding member of the Triumvirate, and is regarded as one of the most well respected Kaisers in Servothian history. Biography Heinz was on April 2nd, 1846, the eldest of three children, one of which died in infancy. He was born at the (at the time) only six years completed Imperial Palace at the center of the only (at the time) eleven years completed capital city of Servoth. Heinz and his brother Hanz, were born as fraternal twins, Heinz only two minutes older, he being the older instantly made him the Heir to the Servothian Crown. Hanz was the more friendly of the two, the one, whom on first meeting, was thought the best future leader that the State could have. At the time, many found dismay seeing that Heinz was the Crown Heir. While Hanz found friend among the wildlife while at the family castle in Nordstadt, and enjoyed sports and was highly social. Heinz despised the outdoors and prefered the Grand Library in the Imperial Square of Imperia, taking a liking to art and was highly anti-social. The brother had quickly becoming almost exact opposites of each other. Both brothers recieved an excellent education, though Heinz took better grades though, Hanz did well in outdoors activities and physical fitness. Heinz did as he was destined, to take the crown, and so as the two brothers became 18 years of age, Heinz stayed at the Imperial Palace to continued his experience in governance, law, and foreign politics. Hanz married soon, and had a son in 1867, Anton, Heinz's nephew. In 1871, Heinz was staying at the Imperial Palace, momentarily holding power of the State while his brother and father took a hunting trip to Nordstadt. Unknowningly, Hanz and Kaiser Dracheim died there, in a hunting accident, involving a pack of wolves attacking the two. Heinz's mother soon committed suicide upon knowledge of her husband's death. With both his parents now dead, Heinz assumed full control of the Servothian State, only at the age of 25 years, and at the same time took responsibility for his only 4 year old nephew, Anton, the young child's mother had gone insane and was committed to asylum. Officailly crowned and coronated on July 30th, 1871, Heinz now had the full weight of the Servothian Empire on his shoulders along with the charge of taking care of his brother's son. With this on his mind, Heinz would become one of the most respected Kaisers of all of servothian history. Beginning Rein Under Construction, Please Stand By! Category:Legends Canon